


Painting Woven by Words

by Mauve_Astral_Derith



Category: Ib (Video Game), 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ib(video game), Angst, F/M, F/M/M, HiddenIdentity, Horror, Living artwork, M/M, Multi, MultiEnding, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauve_Astral_Derith/pseuds/Mauve_Astral_Derith
Summary: Han Sooyuong and Yoo Jonghyuk fall in love with a painting.Said painting just want to die.
Relationships: Han Sooyoung/Kim Dokja/Yoo Jonghyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Han Sooyoung realize too late for her own good.  
Well, not that it'll be any different even if she notice things around her sooner.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  


It's her 16th birthday today, and Han Sooyoung are now standing in an art gallery, filled with artwork created from an artist name Guertena Weiss, who died about 40 years ago.   


She held her handkerchief close to herself. It's a cloudy day today, and the rain has just start as soon as Sooyoung step inside with her parent.   


This is clearly the sigh of a bad day.To be honest, she rather stay at home and continue to write her novel.  


Tch, what a life she have.  


Still, being the wonderful person she is, Hab Sooyoung (un)patiently wait behind her parent – they are still checking the invitation with the receptionist. Classic music being play at low volume sooth her mind.  


Her mother turn around, and told her to just go ahead.  


Heck fucking yeah.  


Hiding a smile, Han Sooyoung run off. Maybe, just maybe, she can get some ideas from this place.  


The gallery itself wasn’t very large, but there are a lot of twists and turns between those long corridors, enough to make children to get lost, but Sooyoung her is no kid.  


She study those paintings displaying behind glass.  


A beautiful woman with bright brown hair, shining eyes and a gentle smile, in a red dress. A full moon behind her head, made the woman look even more ethereal.  


-Moonlight Empress-*  


A circular painting with a white feather wing and a black bat wing, with the background as the Milky Way, separating the painting in half.  


-Season of Light and Darkness-**  


A bunch of ugly squids waving their legs around, surrounding an even more ugly squid that is patting a little short hair girl.  


-Glorious return-**  


.....  


During her mindless wander, she bump on a large man, wearing all black, like he still stuck in his rebellion phase.  


Even the way he glare at her look emo too.  


Well, at least he’s handsome. Like, so freaking handsome she doubt he’s even real.  


-Sorry.- She says, at the very least.  


-.....- The man didn't say a word, instead, he return his gaze back to the painting in front of his eyes. Another man in fucking black, hanging upside down by golden chains, his face are blur, but she can still make out a big scar on his cheek.  


A vein pop on Han Sooyoung forehead.  


Still, she stay quiet, and walk past him with a click of tongue.  


That man deserve to be hang upside down too, just like that painting -The hanged man-*  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


*: Real Guertena artworks  


**: Stuff i made up.  


#Moonlight Empress: The lady in Red.  


#The hanged man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Jonghyuk has never been the one who really appreciate art, but here he is, in this gallery, staring at a certain painting for half an hour.  
> It feels more like a mirror.

The invitation he gets from Yoo Mia lead him to an art gallery. The dead artist name was Guertena or something.  
The stuff here are not too bad, but Yoo Jonghyuk has never been the one who really appreciate art.  
Really, why did he ever agreed with this, if not for the fact that his sister just doesn't want to waste the invitation when she goes out with her friends. How is he supposed to spend the time here...  
Yoo Jonghyuk step into the second floor, and stare at the cloudy sky outside the window. He walk past the painting hanging on the wall.  
And then he stop. His eyes locked up to a certain painting.  
-The hanged man.-  
It feels familiar.  
Like looking at a mirror. Although this was a painting and did not supposed to look like him. The face was even blurred, safe for big scar on his cheek.  
He stand still for who knows how long, until a young girl bump on him. He turned away after hearing her apologize. And a click of her tounge.  
His eyes linger on -The hanged man- for a few minutes, and then leave.  
Another one catch his eyes. No. Made it two.  
The first one was of a black sword. There was a faint crack in the middle of the blade.  
-Black Demon Sword-*  
The second one was a broken sword. The handle was black while the blade had a shiny white color.  
-Broken Faith-**  
The first sword brought a fond smile to his face, while the second one made him frown. It feels wrong.  
Like that sword wasn't supposed to be broke.  
Because, that sword belong to someone who faith has never changed before, no matter what.  
He could almost see red blood staining the broken blade. Yoo Jonghyuk reach out, his fingers nearly touched the glass protecting the paintings. He stopped mid way.  
What is he doing ? Feeling such a thing, and then doing such a thing like this, too.  
This gallery is making him weird.  
And so, Yoo Junghyuk continue to walk through the long corridor fill with strangely familiar artworks.  
*************************************  
My English is definitely not the best, so feel free to point out every mistake 😂  
I'd planned to use Unbroken Faith, but decided to go with the Broken one.

That does not mean we won't get to see Unbroken Faith though.

*We'll get to see Black Demon Sword at the hidden map, maybe.


End file.
